Blood of the Dragon Kin
by wolfmage68
Summary: Dragons control most of the land hunting is dangerous and follow the journey of Hrolf as his spectacular life unfolds
1. The First Hunt

Just so you know this is _**ALL**_ my own creation with names borrowed/inspired by the Norse.

Will work on next piece over weekend expect to be up by monday or tuesday

* * *

Riding my Stoneclad something seemed wrong. We had been riding for three days waiting for our chance, with not so much as a whiff of our prey. The hunting party would soon have to turn around and head back to the village to resupply. As my first hunt it would be embarrassing to return without a single boar. Not one hunting party had ever failed and returned. The Stoneclad I was riding shivered, that confirmed it, they only showed worry when under attack. The ripple of motion travelling along it's spine almost toppled it's heavily armoured bulk. The sheer size and natural armour made them perfect as war beasts, while their surprising speed made them useful for long rides, weighing in at two tonnes they were one of the smaller creatures of the plains. The final proof of my suspicions was confirmed when I saw the fallen boar. Even as I saw it the Stoneclads instinctively formed a ring. The boar was split from jaw to spleen, it's seven foot tusks lay broken several strides from it's body. The main problem was the burns. It was obvious that a dragon had been here but the question was what type... and how long ago it was here?

I leaped determined put myself at ease, to see how cold the corpse was. My fear turned to panic as I realised that not only was it still warm but some of the hairs were still alight. I reached for my spear but even as I did I realised we stood no hope. Twelve men would be no match for the single most deadly predator ever to stalk the Iron lands. Even as we took up a defensive huddle I scanned for any sign of it's whereabouts. What appeared to be a rock quickly uncurled revealing a Mauler. Even so all hope of escape diminished as one of the strongest dragons there are, the only thing to our advantage was that it could not fly. I dived away from the huddle strength flowing through me, almost as if mortal peril caused me to fill with pure energy. As I rolled to face the dragon I realised at once I had made the right decision as a fireball, fast as thought, crashed through the others. Then seeming satisfied the creature turned to me as the Stoneclads turned and ran, knowing even their armoured bulk could not resist a single blow from either it's claws or tail. As the Mauler opened it's mouth time seemed to slow, as though the rest of the world was moving through treacle, I made a perfect cast with my spear catching the beast in the throat even as a red glow appeared in it's mouth. The spear travelled through the air in a glorious arc before gliding down the dragons throat and into it's fire lung. There was an eruption and agony burst through me as I was covered in dragon blood. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a black shadow moving across the sky.

* * *

Four days ago

I am from The Village. While it may once have had a name it is now only known as The Village. For centuries now we have been at war with the dragons; at one point the dragons were winning but now there is a vicious stalemate. As long as The Village has been here, possibly before even that, we have been working. Although all our buildings are wooden we are the most advanced village in the known world. We had to develop many, many weapons to fend off repeated dragon attacks. In recent years we have been attacked less and less as our weapons became more powerful. It used to be that we would bring down a single dragon during an attack, if we were lucky, these days we bring down over a dozen largely due to the Wingshredder, a simple device similar to a ballista made out of dragon bone that fires large barbs to cut holes in dragon's wings. We still have to hunt, which is a problem, although now the attacks on the village are few and far-between we lose many men to raids on our hunting parties, the anti-dragon weapons are too large to carry normally. Many are expected to be good with weapons or be assigned to the forge. I myself am good with a spear but am outclassed with all size blades by nearly every other man in the village. During my fifteenth year I was finally sent out to hunt with some of the other, more experienced, men. This is where my journey truly begins.

"hey you two" Thrall the war-master exclaimed at myself and Vali, my best friend, "put down those toy sticks your playing with and prepare yourselves it's time you two were initiated" he boomed gesturing to the oaken swords we were training with before throwing us each a foot and a half long steel blade.

"Wait which hunting party have we been assigned to?" I asked inquisitive as to who had accepted us.

"You Hrolf have been accepted by the Wolf pack, Vali, you by the Hawk flock," he paused as if for effect then continued," You'll have to collect your helmets yourselves from the forges they'll be ready by tomorrow when you leave. Now, may life shield you from the flames of death"

"And your armour from the fire of dragons" both I and Vali chanted back in the traditional warrior farewell. I had a thought on the situation which I voiced to Vali "these new farewells will take some getting used to."

"Aye your right there" he replied before we once again exchanged the ancient farewell.

* * *

I awoke contemplating my surroundings. I found my dagger lying nearby heavily damaged by the dragon blood as soon as I spotted my new helm I realised it was damaged beyond repair the metal still bubbling. Even though I knew it was futile I tried to wipe off the blood in the dirt to save some of the craftsmanship before I realised what had caused it to fall off my head.

The six inch serrated claw had penetrated the steel without damage to itself. I extracted the claw from the helmet before I noticed a large beast in the distance. I gasped as it approached, standing over fifteen feet high, it was the chiefs war mount, it's fur covered muzzle stained with fresh dripping blood.

"Hey you down there what happened to your pack" I lay there astounded for a few moments before the chief spoke again "I said who are you and what the hell happened here." I opened my mouth and after what felt like an age finally spoke.

"I am Hrolf of the wolf pack and I think, I think, I am the last" I finally finished blood dripping from a wound in my leg.

"What an entire pack wiped out but for one man and not only that but aren't you that new recruit. What the hell happened?" He bellowed panic showing in his voice as he looked around him, hand moving towards the three foot dragon tooth sword at his belt.

"We were attacked, a Mauler I think, but I killed it and it exploded thats how I got this, some dragon blood hit me" I gestured to the wound on my leg wiping away some of the blood. Even as I contemplated what I had said the images rushed through my brain of how my pack had been incinerated before I skewered the dragon and how time seemed distorted in that final instant after my cast.

"Well boy if what you've said is true then we'll overlook the fact that you failed to kill a boar" he laughed "And with my luck you may well end up being quite the hero. Now let's get you back to camp so the apocothary can take a look at you leg


	2. The End

_**Working on next chapter should be up within a week**_

* * *

I awoke after we arrived expecting to be a huge amount of arguing going on over my failure at the hunt, only to find that the only person nearby was the apothecary who was just finishing up my leg.

"What's happening where is everyone?" I blurted out in bewilderment.

" Calm you need rest before the war starts" this filled me with questions but Aenar, as that was his name, shushed me with a gesture " the Bear clan declared war the day after you left over our refusal to give them more weapons; when we received their threat the chief cut down the man where he stood, but it seems the plan was to take our weapons then attack us as their raiding party was dispatched by the hawks who ran into them on the hunt." I sat there for a few moments before a thought finally wormed its' way into my head.

"What of the Hawks any casualties," I asked trying not to let my worry of Vali show through.

"no lad but if you must know your friend got his place of honour when he killed three of the raiding party in single combat after old Lokyar was wounded."

"will he recover." I said wondering about the stability of his hunting pack before wincing at the fresh memory of my own pack's fate.

"Aye it was a mere flesh wound ."

"What of me do you know what will happen now that my pack is gone." The apothecary paused and seemed to think deeply this time before he answered.

"Honestly lad, I do not know that will be sorted out later but for now we have more pressing concerns. Now I have seen to your leg you should go prepare yourself, I have no doubts about what will happen next in this war." he ushered me out before I could ask what he meant directing me towards the forges "I believe the chief left you something there." I wandered slowly over weaving between the many men moving supplies, carrying weapons or arming themselves- the womenfolk had been evacuated- in preparation for the battle.

When I arrived at the forges the master of the forge Logan was bent over his anvil, pounding away at the metal in front of him, weapons seeming to appear in front of him during his frantic work.

"What do you want boy" he yelled, without interrupting the stroke of his hammer, his eyes alight with the fire of passion for his work.

"I was told the chief left me something here an-"

"yes I bloody well know the chief left you some things here ,expecting me to do extra work, now if you don't mind I have a war to prepare for so take your things from the table and leave before I throw you out." I went over to the table, picking up the bundle rushing outside before the forge-master decided I was in the way. I came to a rest on the steps outside and unwrapped the bundle.

It contained a simple dull grey blade which seemed well worn but bore the wolf pack's symbol. I realised with a gasp that the chief had given me the sword of the hunt for my pack, in essence promoting me to pack leader there and then. The other gifts were a mag-steel helm, another symbol of my new office, and a strangely familiar dagger made of blue grey dragon claw. I was startled to realise it was the same claw as I had discovered from the dragon I slew, showing just how highly I was thought of as dragon bone is one of the most precious materials in the iron isle.

Just after I had finished equipping myself I heard a long drawn out roar. The call to arms had been sounded, the signal for hunting packs from miles around to return to ready for battle and war.

Three days later

I was slick with sweat moving slowly through the mud with the rest of my pack following. My promotion to pack leader had caused an outrage against many of the higher echelons but the impending war and that the high council were divided meant that my promotion had been overlooked. For now.

We were sent out to scout forward enemy positions. I was expected to be able to control my pack which was formed almost completely of new initiates to warriorhood. The only one of my wolves with any experience was Vali, annoyed at his recall from the hawks but happy to help me out. My deeds against the dragon had earned me a reputation as a fierce warrior and Vali's part in the Hawk's victory had not been forgotton. That single hunt was the only difference between myself and Vali compared to the new men, uneasy at such inexperienced leadets yet awed by our deeds.

We approched the enmy and stopped as i pulled out my hunting glass to get a closer look.

"Vali you get closer to that position along the ridge see what's there the rest of you with me." Vali aimed a quick kick at me as he passed smirking as he fled to carry out his orders.

"Yes oh great dragon slaughterer" I smirked back at is sarcastic remark shaking my head as he left.

I crept down onto the plateau just above the encampment, the perfect place for a suprise attack should Vali land himself in trouble as he often did- stealth just wasn't his specialty. I watched carefully as he moved his way down through the camp. He came back fear showing in his eyes."We need to get out of here now." there was a rustle and he almost leaped out of his skin. "The entire camp is deserted, and yet the fire is still lit and well tended. The worst part is there are _dragon tracks._"he visibly shook as he said this all traces of his previously cocky demeaner vanishing in an instant. "We must leave now."

"Vali" I grabbed my friend by the shoulders to calm him." you take the pack and check the skies I will look for clues as to the clan." I glanced over my shoulder knowing that if there was a dragon I was likely commiting suicide, before at last I left creeping through the brush towards the camp and possibly my wyrd.

I entered the camp sword drawn advancing toward the tent. As I entered I could tell something was wrong a dragon-hide shield lay against the wall. I searched the entire camp for signs of resistance but other than the fire there was no sign of any inhabitants or a clue as to their fate. At last I found what i was looking for, a banner. It bore the symbol of a dragon, one that no clan had ever laid claim to. The dragon stood out on the banner as if it could at any moment come alive. I placed it back reverently feeling as though it was a sacred symbol I fled the tent moving back through the camp.

As I left a great shape decended upon me wings spread and an almighty roar ripped forth from the beasts throat. A Greater Windstalker rippled it mountains of muscle before me, dark green scales rippling as the beast manuevered around, it settled circling me lashing out with it's tail my last act was a final command to my pack. "Run for your-"


	3. The True Begining

**Next part will be up in about a week**

* * *

The True Beginning

I was pleasantly surprised to find myself awake, if a little battered, after my confrontation with the dragon. I was in a similar tent to that which i had previously searched. As i walked out of the tent, fighting down waves of nausea caused by pain, I spotted the dragon. A man clad in red armor walked over and threw down his spear in challenge. I fumbled with my own moving more nimbly as the pain faded away and threw down mine in acceptance.

I drew my blade moving into a defensive stance ready to receive the stranger. His own blade was the same deep blood red as the armor he wore. It's cruel serrated surface gleamed in the light as he charged towards me. As I stood my ground against the foe he seemed to grin, revealing curved pointy teeth with a serrated edge. It was one of the fierce warriors of legend unstoppable in assault, implacable in defense. I almost turned and fled in the face of such odds but I knew that I would never get away before this demon warrior cut me down or his dragon caught up to finish me.

I whirled around with all my strength to land a crushing blow on the man's armor only to have my sword bounce off the brute's armor. He reached out roaring at me as he grabbed my sword and threw it away like a strong man would a stick.. I drew my dagger knowing that I stood no chance I condemned myself to death and decided the only thing to live for was to attempt to bring down this demon of a man.

The man cast his own blade to one side drawing his own dagger. It was what would be called a sword if held by any other man, over a foot and a half long, crimson and serrated. I leaped at the man slashing down with my dagger, but he dodged easily to one side lashing out with a boot into my mid-section. I was sent sprawling into the dust coughing up the contents of my stomach. As I stood once again time seemed to slow just as it had when I killed the dragon. I saw an opening in the beasts defense and leaped for it. The beast did not escape this time and with a sharp crack I penetrated his armour pushing my dagger deep into his heart.

A blow to the face left me dazed and on the floor looking up at the man as he pulled the dagger from his chest. Satisfied that I had taken my killer down with me I smirked. Yet, it seemed he had one final trick as he ripped the dagger from his chest dropping it to the floor a wide grin on his face at my expression of shock. Even as the dagger fell his wound began to seal at an astonishing rate. A groan left me at the fear that not only was the fight mis-matched in terms of strength but the beast was immortal too.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his huge grin as he landed a punch directly to my chin.

* * *

The days before:

"Hrolf you are required at the council of elders regarding the matter of your pack." One of the many messengers running around exclaimed "It is of paramount importance that you head over there immediately. Oh and the chief requests you do not wear your helmet." He gestured to the pack leader helmet on my head. The man then ran off as he had more messages to deliver before the war started.

As I wound my way through the streets toward the council I could see a great many of the siege devices being re-calibrated curious I approached one of the workers.

"Why do the siege weapons need to be moved and reworked" I asked curiously

"Because at the moment the only thing they're set to take out are dragons, and guess what we're fighting the bear clan who are _**human**_." He said the last part with so much venom in his voice I visibly winced. I hurried away from the man before he could yell about me stopping him working which I could just feel was coming.

After ten minutes walking I finally reached the council of the elders. The great doors mounted with two huge dragon skulls towered over the surrounding buildings and, being the only building made of stone and metal in the entire village, was considered near impregnable. As I approached the doors the Elder guard leveled their weapons at me as one of them strode forwards.

"What is your business here, speak up we do not want any accidents because we mis-heard you." The man asked his steel armor clattering as he walked,sword drawn.

"The council has asked me to come about the demise of the wolf pack and what shall need to be done" I tried to keep all panic from my voice but twenty-seven of the villages finest warriors with weapons trained on you is enough to make anyone panicky.

"Very well, you may pass." He shoved me through the arch towards the council chambers.

As I waked through the halls I felt like a trespasser waiting to be caught among all the riches surrounding me. When I reached the chambers the entire council was present ready to solve the matter of my pack. The ancient at the head of the table stood and spoke.

"You stand here before the council the last remaining man of your pack. Is this true" old knarled hands resting upon the dragonbone table"

"Aye my lord" I spoke as loud as I could while still trying to sound reverent towards the ancient.

"So what happened dear boy." I recounted my tale to the council going from leaving the camp itself to the destruction of the dragon, occasionally stopping in order to clarify some of the details for them. After my tale had finished the ancient stood again.

"Does any man here have a valid reason as to why this boy should not be made pack leader and choose those to remake that which was destroyed?" The ancient posed questions such as this to the council all the time but it surprised me that I was being put forward to lead the pack.

"Reverence, this boy has failed the test of initiation he is no man." The hulking figure of the forge master declared to the council while giving me a venomous look.

"Ah but you seem to forget that this boy brought down a dragon, more that sufficient to replace the usual sacrifice of a boar." replied the ancient his voice still calm and steady.

"Ah but he has only just become a man surely the position should go to someone more experienced." The forge master exclaimed worry in his eyes as his arguments fell apart.

"When will you learn it is not age that judges men but actions very few men have faced down a mauler one-on-one and lived so as you have no good arguments to present Hrolf here will become the new Wolf pack leader." The ancient clapped his hands together. "Now Hrolf who do you wish to join your pack"

"I shall take the most senior initiates, and Vali if he wishes to come."

"Very well, a reasonable request, it shall be done. Now off with you and go prepare for war."

I left the council chambers and went to collect my pack from the initiate houses before sending a messenger to Vali. Some time later with my pack assembled and having received our attack order I briefed the pack.

"Our job is to attack the eastern flank of our enemies. We shall attack stealthily causing havoc and destruction among their formations. We will be split into two groups Vali will lead the attack force moving through their camp kill as many guards as you can but your main priority is do not be detected. Once the guards are out Finn, Baldur and I will move in to destroy the enemy siege engines. Any questions" there was silence "let's move, For the pack" I called out.

"For the pack" the voices of twelve new men replied.


	4. The War Begins

Should have next chapter up next week. Sorry it's a bit short been a hectic week.

* * *

The War begins

I waited nervously, the signal should have happened already. At last it came, one of the enemies tents caught alight, and I charged towards the siege weapons on the hill keeping low and in cover. To be cut down by the enemy hopelessly outnumbered would be a heroic death, but a heroic death inescapably involves death, something I would quite like to avoid.

Once I reached the weapons I realized how they towered over most of the army. There were seven catapults, each a huge tower of wood and steel, and ending at over twenty meters high. After a moment standing in awe I placed the package, about the size of my fist, onto the wooden beams.

"You two" I spoke quickly to Finn and Baldur, "go deal with guards I'll start getting rid of the catapults." They moved with stealth towards the furthest pair knives drawn in preparation of the kill. I continued my route until I ran out of the packages placing four on each catapult just to be sure. I looked over to see the guards slumped over on one of the catapults as Finn and Baldur returned.

"Is it time to light up Hrolf" Baldur asked anticipation in his eyes, throwing his unlit torch from hand to hand.

"Yes Baldur go light them up while I check how the others are getting on." He let out a whoop of joy as he lit the torch and set fire to the packages.

Each catapult instantly became a burning inferno in turn lighting up the enemies positions for miles around. My eye was drawn to what at first glance seemed like a small brawl in the enemy's camp. Quickly I realized that it was not dissent that had broken out but Vali that had been caught. I had always known he was reckless but I hadn't realized that he would wake half the camp.

I rushed down the hill as fast as I could taking aim with my spear as I ran. It curved through the air like a fish, slicing through one man's arm as he aimed his sword at Vali. Vali sliced off the man's head with one fluid motion before guarding against another blow. I resumed my pace at full speed towards the fight. I saw a blade heading towards Vali's back. He hadn't seen it. I leaped my blade already in motion as it descended. My blow connected and the warrior's sword was sent clattering to one side even as I sliced open the warrior's belly.

"Vali, What part of stealth don't you understand." I grunted as we fought back to back. After a few moments of battle I knew that unless we thought of something we'd be overwhelmed in moments as I spied more of the enemies' reinforcements approaching, drawn by the light of their flaming siege weapons.

I spotted a forest a short sprint to the east. "Vali on the count of three make a run for those trees we may yet be able to get out of this." He grunted back as he cut off the nearest man's leg before he could swing his axe at us."One, two, three." I bisected the man in front of me then ran lashing out left and right with my blade closely followed by Vali.

As I had expected we had surprised the Bears who stood milling around in shock for a few moments before pursuing us. We dashed towards the trees but we could not lose the warriors chasing us. As we entered the forest I realized my ploy had come off well as the Bears pushed and shoved from the back so many warriors fell and were trampled or slowed by their own allies. We carried on running for a good hour before stopping near a lake. I collapsed into the dirt resting on a rock. "What the hell were you thinking pulling that bloody stunt." I gasped at him outraged "we were nearly killed."

"Ah but we do live to fight another day" I threw my hands up at him already knowing what he was going to say. "We will have earned ourselves some respect and possibly even become part of one of the sagas."

"Yes alternatively we could have been killed and forgotten forever as the pair of fools who tried to take on a whole army by themselves." I kicked back and looked at the stars. After a few moments I thought I saw something against the now orange horizon, a strange shape, vaguely reminding me of something I saw when I killed the dragon just before I could quite remember Vali finally spoke.

"I am sorry it's just we get treated like we are nothing just because we are newly initiated. I mean just look how the forge-master treats you just because the chief made you pack leader so soon." He sighed and kicked back. "If only we could have some respect it would be so much easier. Anyway isn't it about time we headed back to camp."

Pain rocketed through my head all thoughts vanishing in a moment. Is this what it is like to be dead to review your own memories between huge spasms of pain. Another spasm, it felt like liquid metal was being poured into my injuries; fire burning within my veins. The urge to yell out in pain rattled through my body and yet I was powerless to even open my mouth. An image popped into my head of the great Armour clad man parading my head around on his dragon as my body lay rotting for the scavengers.

I felt determined to at least look upon my torturers in the afterlife and with a huge amount of effort, more than I had ever used in my entire life, I opened my eyes. At first I couldn't see the light blinding me was too great. Finally my eyes adjusted until I could look out on the ground that lay before me. I tried to walk but my muscles were still jellied so I simply collapsed upon the sand. As I stood up I saw shapes in the distance but I couldn't yet focus on them so I stumbled forwards until once again I fell face in the sand. This time as I rose the light was blocked out and I was left staring at crimson boots, engraved with the picture of an enraged dragon.


	5. The Training

As usual next part next week.

* * *

The Training Ring

The man, his rough features no longer covered by his helmet snarled at me. He grabbed me and lifted me off the ground with one hand before slinging me over one shoulder. The huge strength the man possessed was phenomenal. He marched faster than many men could run even with my own bulk slowing him down. After many hours at his breakneck pace we slowed and the man made a sound at the edge of my hearing. Within moments his huge dragon flew down from the heavens landing with a huge thump; throwing up a cloud of dust as it landed.

I was cast to the floor where the dragon pinned my leg to the floor.

"Here eat." At first I thought the man was talking to the dragon until he threw me a bearskin pouch and some bread, "where you're going you're going to need your energy." I didn't bother asking him where I was going as I wolfed down the chunks of bread filling my mouth with each bite to abate my hunger. As soon as I had finished off the pouch of clean, pure water, the best I had ever tasted, the man made a move. "Come on Firescale." He leaped onto the beast's back as it unfurled it's wings wondered what they had wanted with me. I was shocked as, moments later, Firescale, as the man had called it, grabbed me in it's talons and took off.

I had always known dragons were fast but I was shocked as we covered over half of the iron lands in a single day's travel, a trek that would take a healthy man months of solid marching. I was struck in awe as we raced past both the demon peaks and dragon's geyser within moments of each other. As the ground raced below us I grew weary as thought struck me, perhaps there was only so much wonder that a man could take in at any one time, countless wonders of the isle slipped passed but I had already seen so much that simply being amazed was becoming tedious.

At nightfall I was aching from having not moved the entire day and when we finally landed I felt that I could sleep almost immediately, I could already feel the weight of my eyelids pressing down as I fell slowly into a deep sleep. I was shaken out of my stupor by the man clad in red armor. He took at quick step back as I stretched out and stood up. He was already reaching into his dragon's saddlebags. I stood there waiting until he threw a large object at me. I caught it then realized it was a wooden practice sword, though larger and heavier than those we normally used back home. I groaned as I realized the man was already charging at me. I tried to block but the man simply knocked the blade out of my hand and, with a quick step, had his wooden blade at my throat."Pick it up and try again."

We battled for well over an hour each time he carefully outmaneuvered me with impressive skill, then gestured for me to pick up my blade and try again. Eventually I grew agitated.

"What do you want with me demon man?" a look of rage entered his eyes and he lashed out sending me sprawling to the floor.

"I am Raek of the Dragon warriors and do not confuse me with those hellspawn." His dragon let out a short sharp growl and he stopped mid-blow where he was about to kill me."Yes Firescale I know, I know." Regaining his composure he reached out a hand pulling me from the ground." You'll need rest if you're to be ready for tonight." Raek laughed. "I hope you'll do me proud."

At that we tried several hours more training before we finally stopped to drink. All of a sudden I felt tired and collapsed to the floor.

I woke up on a mat, wearing my armour and weapons again. At first I thought I was in a cell until I realized the door was unlocked and I pushed it out. The first thing that hit me was the smell, a mixture of blood and sweat built up over the decades. It was the smell of an arena steep walls surrounded me as three who I did not recognize and Raek stood watching. One of the unknown three spoke. "We saw how you killed that dragon a few weeks ago, we saw how you acted when confronted by an impossible challenge, we saw how you fought one of our champions. We have judged that you be of some service if you survive the next few months." He gestured to a gate on the right. "Here is your first trial."

I gathered my wits as the gate opened wondering what the old knurled man meant with his vague talk of trials and deeds. Then I saw my challenge. One of the Deathwolves. It stood towering over me at three meters tall, huge fangs bared in a snarl I drew my weapon in preparation wondering how I would survive the next few minutes, never mind months.


	6. Life just loves me

Can I just say that next week i do plan to get back to the over 1000 words a chapter and just so you know the title can be applied to both me and Hrolf at this moment.

* * *

**Life just loves me**

I ducked the wolf's first blow, leaping wildly fangs bared. As it passed overhead I stabbed at it with my sword, but its sheer momentum meant my sword went deep and was carried away along with the wolf. It stood at the opposite end of the ring to me, blood dripping from the wound in its chest. The wolf almost seemed to shrug off the blow as it moved once again towards me, determined to rip me to shreds for the insult. That's when I saw it a faint glimmer of pain in its' eyes an awkward limp in its' hind leg. I had wounded it; it was angry. I drew my spear determined to make it quick for this noble wolf, a single blow to the throat to end its' suffering. As I approached it seemed even weaker than before, blood drenching its' fur and pooling in the rough areas of the floor. It staggered. I moved myself into position preparing myself to strike the final blow. Suddenly faster than thought the wolf leaped, showing it was both cunning and strong, smashing the spear from my grasp and laying one heavy paw on my chest. It took in my scent baring its' fangs at the prospect of a meal. I looked into its' eyes and saw it looking deep into my soul at the deep complexity of my life and I in return realised that it was not a simple beast but an intelligent creature, it did not make what I was about to do any easier. It moved its' gaze for a moment to inspect the blood running down my arm as it lay there limp and useless. I capitalized on the wolf's distraction by stabbing my dagger deep into its' throat. The wolf howled as it leaped back in pain, the wound drenching the floor in blood as it rolled around in its' death throes.

I stood up at last and grimaced, my arm hung limply by my side and I had to fight for breath. After a few moments standing there covered in a film of blood, sweat and dirt I heard Raek's familiar voice.

"I knew you were a fierce one," his booming laughter filled the room as on of those next to him stepped forwards.

"Congratulations you are worthy to begin the process of choosing, but do not mistake me, if you fail you will die and believe me one day, if you survive, you will think that what has been asked of you so far are trivial matters hardly worth your attention." The man paused as if for dramatic affect and his tone became much less harsh," for now though we will see to your wounds and weapons soon your training will begin."

The two unknown men left as Raek jumped down into the arena near where I had collapsed.

"Well you heard the man, let's go Hrolf." He picked me up much more gently than last time and carried me from the ring.

He carried me from room to room along many winding corridors. After what seemed like miles of walked to my befuddled mind I was finally placed onto a stone slab. Many men came over to examine me until one of them pressed something into my mouth. Too weak to resist I swallowed. Moments later I drifted off into a rather disturbing dream of dragons, warriors and huge beasts.


End file.
